Call Me Da--
by Kurai-Hime
Summary: The beginnings of a fic I am thinking of posting on Ao3 once I receive my invite. I've noticed a lack of Ignis/Prompto and would like to change that. Eventually this story will be M/A. Tags include Daddy Kink, light Pet Play, Trans character, after-care
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. So I found this old account, and am going to use it to post this while I wait for an Ao3 invite. As is obvious by my lack of recent work, I haven't written in a long time. Apparently inspiration hit me in the form of Ignis/Prompto and well, here we are with this little chapter I wrote this evening._  
 _Admittedly, this is unedited, I just want to determine if there is actually interest in a topic like this._

 **Ignis/Propto, Daddy-kink, transman-Ignis**

Chapter 1

As was becoming an early morning routine, Noctis was convinced by his shield to rise nearly the same as the sun to try to catch this apparently 'legendary' fish. This left Ignis and a still sleepy-looking Prompto alone at the camp.

"Prompto." The advisor's voice was stern, causing Prompto to shuffle nervously before ungracefully sitting in one of the camping chairs. "I shouldn't have to tell you how to spend your gil…" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "But apparently, I must, and the first rule is: no more greens, we have more than I believe an entire herd of chocobos could eat." He finally brought himself to sit in the seat across from Prompto, though it seemed to just make the blond more nervous. "Our mission is to get the prince to Altissia safely, and we need to spend our gil wisely to ensure we can do that. Do you understand?"

Something about the way those last three words were spoken, his words stern yet smoother than the finest chocolates, made Prompto shiver in his seat. He hoped the reaction could be dismissed as a reaction to the early morning air. "Ah, yes da—Iggy!" He tried to hide his slip of vocabulary in a cough before looking up with an awkward smile. "Voice isn't working this morning..." He laughed, running his left hand through the back of his hair nervously.

Over the next week, the early morning conversation had not been brought up at all, but that wasn't to say it wasn't on Ignis' mind. Had Prompto been about to say what he thought? I mean, he supposed it wouldn't be too far fetched, perhaps growing up without much of any memory of one's parents may be reason for that sort of…interest. Still, he had to investigate this possibility before making any further moves.

Any time the two were alone, Ignis made sure to tease the blond as much as he could get away with without blowing his cover. Based on the reactions, Ignis' original hypothesis was likely correct. There were times when a stern tone, or standing just a little bit closer than usual caused a rose flush to grace the younger man's cheeks. One time the advisor had snapped his fingers, like one would call a dog over, to get Prompto's attention. The action seemed to cause a favourable response, Prompto's whole demeanor becoming obviously more submissive.

It wasn't till one night in Lestallum that Ignis' suspicions were finally confirmed. The party had splurged on getting two rooms, allowing for each member to have their own bed rather than bunking together. The arrangement was meant to give everyone a proper night's sleep, but try as he might, Ignis could not bring himself to. It wasn't the bed, soft sheets and ample pillows were a more than welcome change from hard ground and cold nights camping. It wasn't due to lack of being tired, it seemed like every day was full of fighting and running that would be sure to run anyone down. Maybe it was the can of coffee he downed just a little to late into the night, or maybe it was the way Prompto's breathing seemed to be getting heavier. He had to stay awake in case the younger man was having a nightmare he needed rousing from, at least, that's what he told himself.

Soft mumbles were coming from the other side of the bed where Prompto laid, sound asleep. Nothing yet sounded like words, too muffled by the pillow against his cheek. "Ig—" Ignis perked up, almost certain the gunner way about to say his name. He listened more careful, knowing he shouldn't but finding himself giving in to curiosity. The blond suddenly turned onto his back, his lips parting as he took a sharp intake of breath. "I-I'm yours, daddy~" The words were slurred, followed by a soft moan and another soft breath of the advisor's name.

It would be a lie if Ignis said the things he heard didn't affect him, but this turn of events brought just as many problems as it did potential benefits. His duty was to protect the king, not to get distracted by entering relations with another member of the Crownsguard. Thankfully for him, Prompto had quieted down, but the silence did not bring sleep. Too many things were on his mind now, too many scenarios playing through his head. Even if things went smoothly and Prompto really did want to be with him, would he once he knew the secret he had kept from everyone.

It wasn't like Ignis was trying to keep secrets from the rest of them, from the men he has come to call his friends, but some things just weren't discussed. Gladiolus used to tease him for the fact he never took his shirt off, even donning a tank when they swam. Eventually Noctis got the shield to back down, for once being the most perceptive of the thee and seeing the harassment was bothering him more than typical friendly banter.

He brought his left hand under his sleep-shirt, up until he was almost touching his chest. He traced the line of the scar, though he had had near top of the line medical treatment when he was younger, it was impossible to remove the excess tissue without causing the visible scar. Between the scars on his chest and the marks which were at times notable, particularly if he had been rushing to not get caught, from the injections on his legs, he avoided being in any state of undress around the other three.

It had been many years since he took the name Ignis, officially when he begun training to be the prince's advisor. Only a select few such as the King and medical professionals knew how he was raised, and with his focus anywhere but relationships, he had intended it to stay that way. Though not one to show anxiety, aside from perhaps a few moments when Noctis was too reckless, the subject of his gender and upbringing always made him nervous. Vividly he remembered hearing about his candidacy for the role of the young prince's advisor, and hushed words about how it would be improper to have a girl play that role. "I'm not a girl." His voice was hushed, a small frown tugged at his lips as he recalled the was he stated that, respectful as he was taught, but determined. Knowing that not everyone was so lucky, Ignis did his best to be appreciative of how well he was taken care of, and how despite a few bumps in the road, his gender was not contested.

Things generally had been going smoothly, but now the conflict of emotions made his head swim, keeping him awake though all he wanted was the embrace of sleep. Prompto saw him in a sexual way, wanted to call him… daddy. He just barely stifled a chuckle, frankly the term daddy in a sexual manner seemed silly but he couldn't deny the way it made his cheeks flush. If he were to over analyse, he'd say that perhaps the masculinity of the term made it more alluring to him. As someone who had been perceived as female for the better part of 16 years, even after identifying and being viewed as male for so long, such a definitive masculine term was certainly… nice.

There was no way Prompto would see him like that. The blond would look at his scars, his slightly-too-wide hips, and most notably if they were to engage in a sexual relationship: the 'wrong' set of genitals. Though his rational mind told him it would never get this bad, he couldn't help but worry if the secret were to get out. Would they be mad at him? Would they call him a girl, or tip toe around anything involving gender… he didn't want anything to change.

He took a steading breath, not realising till this moment he was beginning to panic slightly. He glanced over at the sleeping figure in the other bed, a small smile tugged at his lips and somehow the sight of Prompto sleeping peaceful quelled his nerves. Finally pulling the covers up to his shoulders, his mind and body drifted into sleep.


	2. MOVED

Story is continued here  
archiveofourown works/9621752/chapters/21738032


End file.
